You haven't changed one bit
by autumnlover
Summary: With a ball coming up in their fifth year, Ron doesn't strike up the courage to ask out Hermione. When someone beats him to it, Ron is livid. But who is it who asks Mione, and has Ron lost his chance forever? RHr COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: This is a short story about a ball (I know, it's been done before, so kill me), in the fifth year, and Fred and George have not left. And, as a warning some characters will be a bit ooc. This is my story, and I wanted them like this. So... buttons.

(Hermione's pov)

"But, seriously, Herm, what are you going to wear?" Gin asked me, when I was lying on her bed with a book in her hand. Ginny was holding up dresses in front of the mirror, deciding which one to wear; like it mattered – whatever she's wear she'd have guys all over her.

"I don't know, Gin," I said for what seemed like the billionth time. "I might not even go."

Ginny dropped all the dresses she had been holding up in front of herself.

"You might not _what_?" Ginny asked. "You can't _not_ go!" She ran her hand through her hair, looking at me like I was a freak. Then she looked at me knowingly and nodded slowly. "Is this because you don't have a date?" she asked.

I dropped my book and looked up at her for the first time in the conversation.

"No, it is not," I said indignantly, though I knew I had to do with that a little bit. It wasn't that I hadn't been asked; Terry Boot from Ravenclaw asked me, and so did a Hufflepuff, but I turned them both down. Why? Probably because I was stupid, but I knew it was because I wanted to be asked by a totally different person, who I couldn't even tell Gin about. Because it was her brother.

"Because I can totally get you a date, Herm, I'm sure someone will want to go with you –"

My heart sunk when she said that, and Gin clapped her hands around her face.

"I didn't mean it like that, Herm, I really didn't. Oh no, I feel like such an idiot – for Merlin's sake, Herm, you have guys looking at you everywhere! Of course you can get a date, I don't even know why I said that –"

"Gin," I said, and she looked me. I knew she was sorry. "Firstly, its fine, and I forgive you, and secondly, 'Herm' is such an ugly name, just call me Hermione."

"'K" Gin said, and picked up her clothes. I thought back to what she said. Guys weren't looking at me everywhere, were they? I mean, I had controlled my hair a bit, and I had finally grown in the chest department, but I still wasn't anything special...

(Ron's pov)

I looked around the common room. All I could see were stupid couples making out, or girls talking about that bloody ball.

Man, I hate balls. Why does there even have to be one? This makes it two in a row. Yuck.

Suddenly, an image creeps into my mind. Me, at the ball, dancing with Hermione. I smiled to myself, but quickly straitened my face out. I hadn't told _anyone_ about me liking Hermione more than friends, and that was the way it was going to be.

I propped my head up with my hand, and spotted two more people come into the portrait hole. Great. All I needed now.

"Hey! Ron!" Fred and George call out together to me. How on earth do they do that?

I was going to ignore them, but I had learnt my lesson from ignoring my before. Man, I did _not_ like spending the day as a canary, being their advertisement for their bloody creams.

"What?" I grunted.

"Why so blue, little bro?" Fred asked, pulling a face like a monkey. I didn't answer.

"Shouldn't you be _ever_ so happy?" George asked, and I had a bad feeling about where this was heading.

"And why is that?" I said.

"Because this ball is the perfect opportunity for you to ask darling Hermione out." George said. My head, which was previously in my hands snapped up.

"What?" I said, my insides dancing. How did they know? And, as if right on cue, Hermione walks into the common room with Ginny, rolling her eyes. Did she get new hair, or something? Well, she only looks hotter – if that's bloody possible. "What – what makes you think that I-I like her?" I finished, not as smoothly as I would have liked.

"Ooh, our little Ronniekins is in denial!" Fred exclaimed, his eyes sparkling. They must have been so happy, poking fun at my misery.

"I'm not in _denial_, I just don't like her like that," I said, praying they'd believe me.

"So you're absolutely, 100, positively, sure that you don't like her _that_ way, and there's _no way_ that you want to take her to the ball?" George asked. What was up with all the questions?

My mind flashed a picture of me and Hermione dancing, kissing when the song ended. How thick were the twins? Why were they playing with my mind?

"Nope," I said, though my head was screaming to say yes.

"OK then," they both said in unison, and walked off. My eyes followed them, and to my horror Fred went to the dorms (that's not the scary part), but George went over to Hermione, said a few words, and then kissed her hand.

I practically jumped out of my seat, but then I sat down, whilst I remembered. I didn't like Hermione like _that_, did I? Well, not according to the rest of the world, at least.

(Hermione's pov – btw this happen whilst Ron is talking, and the two bits overlap. Catch my drift?)

"Gin, even if I was to go, then I don't have a dress." I said, trying to think of a way out of any of the questions.

"You can borrow one of mine; I'm about your height." Gin said earnestly, and I couldn't help but smile. She really wanted me to go.

"What's the hype, anyway?" I asked. "And why won't you tell me who you're going with?"

"Because he really means a lot to me, and if you're not coming, then I'm not going to tell you who it is." She smiled and poked her tongue out with me, and I had to admit that I wanted to know who meant so much to her.

"OK," I said, knowing I would regret it.

"OK, what?" Ginny said slowly, just in case she thought she had heard wrong.

"OK, I'll come, but only if someone else asks me. And no, "I said, because Gin opened her mouth, "You cannot help them. They have to voluntarily ask me."

I thought no one would ask; I really did.

"Thank you!" Gin yelled, swinging her arms around my neck, "and someone will ask you, I know they will!"

Apparently, she didn't want to waste anymore time, because she shoved some lipgloss onto me, and waved her wand over my hair.

"GIN!" I yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she said, and she showed me a mirror. I have to say, I really liked the hair, but I wiped off some of the lipgloss she had put on me when her back was turned.

"Now, let's go and get you a date!" she cried, and dragged me out or my dorm and I rolled my eyes.

"Gin, I am not going to get a date just like _that_," I said, snapping my fingers on the last word.

"Yeah, you will," Gin said, and I noticed her staring.

"What you looking at?" I asked her carefully. She hadn't found me a date already, had she? I didn't want her to; I wanted to go with Ron...

"I bet," she said slowly, "I bet Ron would go with you."

What did she just say? I can't have heard her right – did she actually say _Ron_?

I was just about to open my mouth, but I was still searching for a witty comment. Just then, George strolled over.

"Hey," he said, and I suddenly realised how close he was standing to me, and I blushed. Ginny walked away, leaving me alone.

"Hi," I said, smiling, and I moved to go away and join Ginny, but George grabbed my hand. I looked at him enquiringly.

"Hermione, you are so pretty," he said, and I didn't believe one word of it.

"Ha-ha," I said turning away again. How low would those two go? "Funny joke, but you've had better –"

"I mean it, Hermione." I looked into his eyes, still aware of how close we were. Where the hell was Ron? And why wasn't he saying any of this? "Go to the ball with me," he said, and I looked into his blue eyes and I'm pretty sure he wasn't faking.

"OK," I said, and he grinned widely. I realised how his smile was different to Ron's, and how much I preferred Ron's. But I had a date; and he really seemed earnest. He kissed me on the hand, and it sent shivers up my arm.

Maybe the ball wouldn't be so bad, after all.

Heya guys, I know this is a lot different to any of my other stories, and that this has been done over and over again, but I thought of an idea, and now I'm writing it. This one will be another short one, but I'm hoping to make it good .

Ooh, and as well, George isn't trying to use Hermione, and all the stuff he says to her is genuine, eg, you look pretty, but he is doing this so Ron gets a move on and asks Hermione out! He is not using Hermione!

Review, as per usual!

Ps. My apologies to lilacbookstar; I never told you about this story. Oops.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Ok?

Right, here it is; chapter 2.

Dedicated to: lilacbookstar. Happy Birthday in advance, girlie!

And btw, this isn't humour as in completely laugh out loud, roll on the floor humour, but a subtle humour. Enjoy!

(Hermione's pov – 2am – in the common room)

I had come to the common room to think. I sat with my head in my hands looking into the dying fire.

Had I just made a huge mistake?

OK, all I'd done was agree to go to the stupid ball with George. It doesn't really help that he happens to be the brother of the love of my life.

I picked up a parchment-ball and threw it into the fire.

"Damn ball," I said as I watched it burn.

"Did you just swear?"

I spun round so quickly I nearly cricked my neck. Then I sighed with relief. It was only Harry.

"So what?" I said, knowing he would not let me live this down.

"So," he said teasingly, and came to sit next to me, "maybe this is a start of a new Mione."

"Mione!" I snorted, laughing loudly now. "No one ever calls me that!"

Now I think about it, it's a lot nicer than 'Hermy', isn't it?

"Ron does," Harry said so seriously that I stopped laughing.

"No, he hasn't," I said, though a part of me kind of wished that he did. That way I could be _his_ Hermione. I blushed bright red at this thought, and tried to conceal it with my hands. I know I must have looked like the 'scream'.

"Well, not to your face, he hasn't," Harry said with a small laugh. "You know," he began, and I _knew_ it would have something to do with this stupid ball, "he didn't eat dinner last night."

"WHAT?" I practically yelled, even though I knew it was early morning. I lowered my voice. "Why?" I whispered.

"My head says that it's something to do with you dating his older brother," Harry said with a huge smirk. My face twisted into a look of horror.

"Is – is that w-what he thinks?" I stuttered. I was certainty _not_ dating George; he was just taking me to the ball, just as friends. Is that what everyone thought – that I was _dating_ George? Oh no, I had to get out of this...

"That's what Ron thinks, but don't worry; the rest of the world knows you're just friends."

"Except Ron," I said quietly, and I don't know why, but a tear came from my eye. I tried to blink it away, but they kept on coming. Why did Harry have to be here?

He held me in a half-hug on the sofa. I somehow think he's guessed that I like Ron. I'm not exactly discreet, am I?

"Maybe this is a good thing," Harry said, stroking my hair. How can he be so understanding?

"Are you kidding me?" I asked through tears, hardly believing what he said. I pulled back from him a bit and looked him in the face. This had to be a bad joke...

"Yes, well, maybe after the ball, he'll admit how much he likes you so you don't go running off with any other brothers of his."

"I am not _running_ off – did you say that he likes me?"

"Well, he hasn't _exactly_ told me," Harry said, and I felt another tear drop down my face. "But he is so obvious; I don't know how you could even miss it."

"Really?" I asked, daring not to believe it.

"Really," Harry said. "Honestly, for the smartest witch of our age, you're not that bright."

I slapped him playfully on the arm. Where would I be without Harry? He's like the brother I've always wanted.

"So, just to clarify," Harry said, and it sounded like this was the question he had wanted to ask, "Do you fancy George?"

I sighed with relief; I thought he was going to say Ron, I really did.

"No," I said, smiling. Harry smiled back. I think he knows that I like Ron.

"Night, Hermione," Harry said, and I bade him goodnight back. I watched him go up the dorm stairs and I smiled widely to myself. Harry said that he _liked_ me!

Then I realised my situation. Ron thought I fancied George. Ron (hopefully, anyway) likes me, and I really like Ron.

I think Ginny was right; Ron might have asked me. I suddenly felt sick. I sat back on my chair, and I nearly dozed of there and then, but I heard the dorm door open. Thinking it was Harry, I opened one of my eyes, and I was about to ask him what he wanted, but instead I opened them both and nearly jumped out of my seat.

"Ron!" I exclaimed, probably a bit louder than I should have.

"Mi–Hermione!" he said, equally surprised. I gestured for him to come over and sit down next to me. After a bit of a pause, he did.

"Listen, Hermione," He said, and I noticed his voice crack a bit. I smiled anyway, hoping he wasn't going to yell. "Ah, um, nothing."

Oh. That's a tad disappointing, my head was saying.

"OK," I said. _Say it_, my head was screaming. _Say you and George are only friends_!

"Look, Ron," I said. "George and I are –"

"Going to the bloody ball together! Don't you think I already know that! Don't you think that I don't know that my best bloody friend is going to the ball with my brother! Well, I do know that!"

I can't help it. I snapped.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I yell back, forgetting that it was nearly 2:30 in the morning.

"Maybe I do!" Ron shouted back, and I have to admit my heart flipped round.

"Oh yes, and why's that?" I yelled, my heart thumping hard against my chest.

"Because – because George only, only _uses_ girls, Hermione! Do you really think he _actually_ fancies you? Well, I know he doesn't! He _doesn't even like you_ like that, Hermione!" he said the next bit with particular emphasis on each word, "He – is – using – you!"

SLAP!

I had whacked him hard round the face, and he held his cheek whilst I looked at him.

I can't lie. I went mad. Does he think that he really can't like me? Am I really that unlikeable, that undesirable?

I swear I was so angry; steam must have come out of my ears. Picture that with the frizzy hair and I must have looked at my best.

"He doesn't like you," Ron muttered under his breath, loud enough for me to hear, but quiet enough so I didn't hit him again. I was mildly pleased to see his cheek redder than his other flaming one.

"Is that it? Do you not want me to get a date? Do you not want me to be happy and get a _damn_ date! Maybe he hasn't shown any outwards feelings towards me, but in the three minutes when he asked me, he was more of a gentleman than you've ever been to me!" Now I knew I was throwing caution to the wind. And I had sworn out loud again. Oops. "And you know what?"

"What?" Ron yelled, standing straight again.

"Maybe," I shouted, knowing I might regret this, "_Maybe _I like him too!"

Ron snorted so hard I think he might have damaged his nose. What was so funny about me liking him?

"Well, maybe he's changed, Ron. But you know what?" I yell, not giving him a chance to yell back. "You haven't, and you never will, change one bit!"

I could barely conceal my grin as Ron opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish. I was going to tell him that, when he shut his mouth and walked up to his dorms, slamming the dorm as he went.

Serves him right.

But a little part of my head knew Ron was right. I knew George didn't like me like that (and let's face it – who would?), and I definitely knew I didn't like him like that. So why on earth did I say it?

Hold your breath. I know why.

I had had enough thinking for that night, so I just slumped back and fell asleep on the chair, hoping tomorrow would never come, knowing it would.

Bit of a dark ending for this chapter, but I have a vague idea of where this is going, and you can probably see it, too! Only a few more chapters left!

If you liked it, Review. If you didn't, please review anyway.

autumnlover


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Plus, I have a 'disclaimer'. What does that tell you?

Right o, here's chapter 3. Review when done, please!

(Ron's pov – The next day)

I woke up in the morning and I forgot why my head felt so bad. Then I remembered. I groaned loudly, which earned me a few thrown pillows from my other dorm members.

So she said that I never change. What the hell was that supposed to mean? How the hell do I show her that I like her, and that I want to change for her?

Oh, great. Listen to me. I sound like one of those muggle 'Love CDs' my dad has.

Oh my God, I take it back.

I did _not_ just say the 'L' word. I didn't. You never heard (A/N – read?) it from me. No siree, I do not have anything to do with love. Just... a lot of liking. A lot.

I groaned again, but quieter, so I wouldn't be attacked by pillows again. Why couldn't I just have asked her before stupid George got in the way? I know he's doing this to annoy me. Just because I said I didn't like her.

That's it. I need to tell someone before I burst.

"Harry?" I whispered loudly across the room, throwing the pillows onto Harry's bed.

"What now, Ron? It's 6 o' clock!"

"I need to talk," I said, stuffing the whispering. It's a nice day; everyone should be up anyway.

I dragged Harry downstairs (after we had both got changed).

"Wait," said Harry, just as I had opened my mouth.

"Now what?" I said grumpily. I wanted to get this over with.

"I think I know what you're going to say," Harry said with a smirk. Oh no, I really hope he doesn't... "So I'm going to write what I think it is down, and if I'm right I get your... hmm... last chocolate frog!"

Aw, man. I love chocolate frogs. But he can't _possibly_ know what I'm about to say...

"You have yourself a very weird deal," I said, and he scribbled down a few words.

"Anyway," I said. "Well, you know how George and Hermione are going to the ball together," Harry nods, smiling again. How annoying is that? "Well, the reason I really don't like her going out with him isn't just 'cause he's me brother, but because I... I like Hermione. A lot."

"Ha!" Harry yelled. What? He couldn't have _possibly_ written that down, could he? But even as I snatched the piece of paper and read 'You like Hermione', I still couldn't believe that he knew.

"How – how long have you known?" I asked Harry nervously.

"Since you've hated Krum," Harry said, openly laughing now. I felt very, very sick.

"Does –" I began, but Harry cut across me.

"Everyone know?" Harry asked, and I nodded. "Yep."

I could feel my face whitened – not the greatest look with flaming ginger hair.

"Except Hermione," Harry amended, and I could feel my cheeks go back to their normal blotchy-peach colour. Except when I'm around Hermione. Then they go blotchy-red.

"Harry... I have another problem," I said, and I told Harry all about my fight with Hermione.

"You're screwed," Harry said. Hopefully joking, but I didn't know then, did I?

"So what do I do?"

"Give her time, mate," Harry said. Like I hadn't thought of that already. "And just invite someone else to the ball," he paused, as he saw my face droop. "_Not_ to make her jealous, just to have some fun!"

I shot Harry a look, but he must have misinterpreted it, because he laughed again.

"Well, put it this way, mate," Harry said, "she doesn't think you're mature enough. So just show her you are by taking someone else." He paused. Then he looked at me, waiting for an answer.

Then suddenly, it clicked in my head. And it was, at that point, I knew exactly who I was going to ask. It was perfect! It would show her that I _have_ bloody changed, and that I _can_ care! Fantastic!

Harry waved a hand in front of my face energetically. "Are you OK, mate?" he asked, but I had already straitened my hair in the mirror (or however strait you can get it, mind you), and I ran out of the portrait hole to the great hall. I grinned when I saw her eating breakfast alone. I strolled up to her table, and asked her to the ball, just like that.

And she said yes!

Well, there's a slightly shorter chapter 3! I liked this chapter, and if you can guess who the girl is who Ron asked to the ball, you get a thousand gold stars and a chapter dedication! Wahoo!

Review!

autumnlover


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

And the dedication goes to... well, actually, I'm not going to say, because that would ruin it for you guys! But congrats anyway and here's a thousand gold stars!

Here's a chap on Hermione's point of view, the day before the ball. There will be flashbacks to show the past few days, so you won't have missed out on anything. This is something new I'm trying with the flashbacks, so tell me if they are well placed, and I have to say this is the most fun I've had writing a chapter... so read and review!

Oh, yes. Happy Birthday, short-haired! You know who you are!

(Hermione's pov – day before the ball)

I can't say that the news that Ron is taking someone to the ball excites me. It absolutely doesn't. But what can I do? I _am_ taking someone, anyway.

"Hermione, are you even listening to me?"

What? That was Ginny's voice. What was she doing in my dorm at 6 am?

"Gin, what are you doing here?" I mumbled.

"We need to choose your dress, silly."

Oh, yes. I'd forgotten about that. See, the events of the past few days took my mind off of picking a stupid dress.

FLASHBACK – The day after Ron & Hermione' fight.

I sat down at breakfast, pushing my cereal around moodily. Why was I so unlikeable? And why was he so miserable that I got a date?

My eyes flicked over to the entrance doors, and I saw Ron come in.

Damn! What was I supposed to do? Be mad? Be forgiving? Keep my defence up? Oh, someone help me...

But he didn't walk over to the Gryffindor table. He walked over to another one, and started talking to some girl.

The filthy hypocrite!

I had decided how I was – angry and a bit haughty. I straitened my back and started eating my cereal properly.

Nothing was wrong, I told my head, nothing is wrong.

Ron walked over to sit opposite me, and I'll admit I have no self-restraint, and I rolled my eyes. I don't know why I did it – I don't think I can help myself.

"Ron, I don't want to talk to you," I said, and it was partly true. I could feel some sadness creeping into all the anger. I really was plain old Hermione, who is so undesirable.

"Hermione, you don't need to talk to me. I just came over to say that I was sorry. You know, for last night. And I want you to know that you're still my friend. OK?"

I don't believe it. You could have poured my cereal over my head, and I still wouldn't have moved. Did he just _apologize_?

He went to get up from the table.

"Ron," I said, and he smiled. I love that smile; it melted my heart. "Don't go. Sit down – you must be starving."

He sat down, grabbed some toast and started buttering it vigorously.

I'm still in a state of shock. Maybe he has grown up, even if it was a little bit. Does this mean he actually listened to all that rubbish I was yelling at him yesterday? Oh, no – that means he thinks I fancy George...

END OF FLASHBACK

"Oh, yeah, right. Dress." I said, and climbed out of bed. Ginny bought out five dresses. Oh, this was going to be a long morning.

I showered and when I got back into my dorm, I saw that Ginny was conjuring jewellery to match each of the out fits. I sighed and looked at the dresses.

A red one, a blue one, a bottle green one, a luminous orange one and, could it be a yellow one with green spots?

"Gin, I refuse to wear these two," I said, pointing to the orange and yellow dresses. Because I just wouldn't wear them.

I tried on the blue one. It was navy blue, and had a halter neck, and came down to the floor. I put it on and literally looked like a sack of potatoes.

"Gin, I look incredibly stupid," I said. Gin nodded; she knew I did.

FLASHBACK (from where the other flashback left off)

We had just gotten into a conversation about something or other, when my date for the ball walked into the great hall. Great. That was all I needed now. I smiled uncertainly at Ron, who had gone an inexplicable shade of red. He said a rushed goodbye, and scampered out of the great hall. I rolled my eyes for the second time that day.

"Hey, Hermione," George said. Then he looked at me funnily. "What's up?"

Yeah. Like I'm going to tell you.

"Well, actually, just to clarify, George, you taking me to the ball, is it –"

"– just as friends. Yeah, Ok," he finished, and a huge weight came off of my chest. Then he leaned across the table, and whispered "Is it 'cause you like someone else?"

"No," I whispered back.

"Good," he murmured, and I could see him smile. Actually, I could see about every single one of his freckles; that was how close I was to him. I was really quite nervous. "Because that means I can still flatter you with little surprises that are going to make this ball the best one you've had."

Gulp. What does that mean?

I decided to play along.

"Like what kind of surprises?" I asked quietly, and he leant back and pulled out a bunch of... giant daisies. My favourite flower! How on earth did he know? The only person I've told was...

"Ron gave me the tip off," George said with a wink, and I would feel myself heat up. George started to go, but I grabbed his cloak and pulled him back down.

"So, let me get his strait," I said, looking him in the eye. "We're going to the ball, just as friends, but you're still going to do all these romantic things for _me_, because...?"

"Because you deserve it," George declared, and kissed my hand again and walked off.

Hmm... being flattered with no consequences and no input form my behalf. That wasn't so bad, was it?

END OF FLASHBACK

I tried on the red one.

"Gin, is this supposed to be this tight?" I said and it certainty was tight. It was a strapless crimson dress which came down to my knees, which looked like it was made out of shiny plastic. It was way too tight across my _whole_ body, and clung to my legs so much I couldn't walk. The only thing that gave a little leeway was the _huge_ split down my left which came halfway up my thigh.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but I said a firm "No," before she could say anything.

"You'd better hope this green one fits," I said, "or, or, I'm not going!"

"Hermione!" Gin whined, but what was I supposed to do, go to the ball stark naked?

I slid on the green dress.

Damn. It fitted.

FLASHBACK - Wednesday

I was the last one out of potions on Wednesday, because I spilt my bile (not _my_ bile, but the bile I was using, in case you were wondering). When I came out of the classroom, I nearly ran into George. I smiled hopefully, wondering what he was going to do.

OK, call me selfish, but it's not like I ever get any male attention, is it?

He took my hand, and I was glad the hallway was empty; the last thing I needed was onlookers.

"You look absolutely beautiful," George said. "And I really mean that."

I couldn't help it; tears welled up in my eyes. He kissed my hand (my, that was becoming quite a habit, wasn't it?), and smiled. No one had ever called me beautiful before.

"Thank you," I called out after him, and I hurried off to transfiguration, in a much better, albeit tearful, mood than I was

END OF FLASHBACK

I looked and myself in the mirror, and I can't lie. I really, really liked the dress. The bottle green really suited me, and the cut and the neckline was superb.

I smiled at Gin, who responded with a look that plainly said, "Ha! You have to go to the ball now!"

I picked out a chocker to go with the dress, and Ginny mucked around with my hair.

By the time my hair was anywhere near presentable, it was 10am.

Man, I'm glad I woke up early.

FLASHBACK

"Someone's enjoying all the attention," Harry said teasingly.

"You talking to me?" I said jokily, and Harry laughed.

"Nope, have a look how happy Ron is, though," Harry said, smirking. Ron was on his own by the fire, shredding up his astronomy essay. "Didn't you two make up?"

"Yeah," I said. "But I can't wait for this ball to be over."

"Well, you seem to be enjoying the effects," Harry said, pointing to the chocolates I was holding. George game them to me about five minutes ago. I offered one to Harry, and he took about three.

"Help yourself," I added, but I think his mouth was too full to reply. I gave to box to him and walked over to sit with Ron. Well, actually, there weren't any other seats, so I sat on the floor and looked up to him.

"What's up?" I said. He looked at me and or the life of me, I couldn't read his face.

"Nuffink," he murmured. Or, at least, that's what it sounded like. Then he looked at me and smiled, and I felt very relieved; he was still smiling at me. "You very weird sitting on the floor there, Mione. I'll budge up and we can share."

Harry was right. He _did_ just call me 'Mione'...

I smiled at him, and we both tried to sit on the chair. We failed miserably. Mostly because I didn't know if he wanted to really share it with me, but partly because it really was a seat for one.

I ended up sitting on his lap.

Not that I minded, of course.

I blushed, lost my balance and nearly slipped back onto the floor, if Ron hadn't grabbed my shoulder and hoisted me back up. But when I got back onto his lap, he never moved his arm. I smiled slowly and I swear he leant in to kiss me when –

"Not too close to my date, eh, little bro?"

Any time apart form this, George. Ron jumped up, which sent me crashing onto the floor. George must have cast a charm, because I landed on this soft bedding.

"Thanks," I said grudgingly. Had Ron almost _kissed_ me? I stood up and sent a death-glare to the first-years staring at me.

"Just wanted to give you this," George said, and he blew me a kiss.

What was I supposed to do? I caught it and waved my hand slightly as if to say goodnight. To my relief, George went up to his dorm, but so did Ron. I slumped back into my chair next to Harry.

"Do not say _anything_," I commanded to Harry, who had enough comments to fill up three copies of the Daily Prophet.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Why did you never get your ears pierced?" Gin asked me.

"How gross is having holes through your ears Gin? And having to stick something through it, too. It can't be good for you."

"Whatever," said Gin, putting earrings into her own ears. Gin looked amazing; she was wearing a thin-strapped dress which brought her already tiny waist in at the middle. The dress cut a good four inches above her knee, but it flowed out so she didn't look like too much of a slut. It was pink with cute green flowers on it. I'll say it; I was a bit jealous of her figure. Who wouldn't be?

Whilst Gin was putting on her makeup, I sat down and thought. I just put all my big thoughts together to see if I could make something out of them.

Let's see... I fancy the pants off of Ron; I'm going to the ball with someone else; the someone else happens to be his elder brother; Ron thinks I'm dating him; he also thinks that I fancy him; my date keeps on doing all these romantic things and I don't really want to go to the ball anymore. Oh yes, and I basically said he was immature (it _is_ Ron) and now he's being... nice.

As Ginny came back form the bathroom, I realised how little that had helped me.

"Hermione, have you even _thought_ about how you are going to do your makeup?" Ginny half said, half shrieked at me. I sighed and looked at my make-up bag. There was one thing in it – a lip balm.

I sighed as Ginny threw her half a dozen make up bags at me. This was going to be a long evening.

Well, there we are. I think that's long enough. The next chap will probably be Ron's pov, the day before the ball. Thoughts are welcomed in the form of reviews!

And if you guess Ron's date, then you'll get a pm with a thousand gold stars!

autumnlover


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This is from Ron's point of view, also the day on the ball. It's also mostly flashbacks, so sorry if you don't like them!

I woke up when something was thrown on me. Thankfully, it wasn't water, but a bundle of cloth. I threw it back onto the covers and propped myself up on the head of the bed. When I saw George and Fred I groaned loudly.

"What do you want _now_?" I asked.

"You'd better not talk to us in that tone, mister," Fred said.

"Yeah," George said, grinning like Merlin's cat (**A/N **he wouldn't know what the Cheshire cat is, would he?). "Considering we just bought you a _tux_."

What? Why are they being nice?

Actually, _I've_ been trying to be less selfish this week. Hermione was right; I do need to change a bit. And that's involved me biting my tongue a lot. I just remember the one thing: she fancies George. Not me.

FLASHBACK – the day after Ron and Hermione's fight

I had done it! I had just asked her out. I can't tell you how relieved I was she said yes. I spotted Hermione eating her cereal with gusto, and I walked over to her, not sure if I should say anything.

"Ron, I don't want to talk to you," she said, and I felt my heart drop onto the ground. She really _did_ fancy George.

I knew what I would have to say; to prove that I _was_ mature, and that I have changed.

"Hermione, you don't need to talk to me. I just came over to say that I was sorry. You know, for last night. And I want you to know that you're still my friend. OK?"

And I meant every word of it. Whoa; maybe I am a new man.

Hermione looked as though she was in a state of shock, so I decided to get up and get out of there before she started to yell again.

"Ron," Hermione said, and I smiled as earnestly as I could. "Don't go. Sit down – you must be starving."

Did she just... _accept_ my apology?

Well, if it means being friends with her, maybe I'll apologize more often. Maybe I won't get onto fights with her. Yeah, that's sounds like a good idea.

I buttered my toast heartily, feeling a lot better than before, and we started to talk about something or other, when George came into the hall.

And I remembered. She doesn't like you, stupid. She likes George.

"Bye," I said quickly and got up from the table. I walked out of the hall as quickly as I could, not looking back once.

END OF FLASHBACK

They bought me a tux? Is this just to rub in the fact that George has the date that I want?

But I knew a good offer when I saw one.

"Thanks," I said, only half meaning it. But at least I wouldn't have to wear those awful ones from last year.

"Big day for you today, eh, little bro?" George said.

"Hark whose talking," I said, thinking of him and Hermione dancing. I nearly puked.

"Yes, I know, I have a date with one of the most beautiful women I have ever known," George said. Man, he was rubbing this in.

"Yeah," I said quietly, thinking of Hermione. "Yeah, you do."

FLASHBACK – about twenty minutes from the last fb

I slumped into a chair wishing I had at least finished my toast before I had run off. That's what I did; run off. I ran away, like a scared mouse. No wonder Hermione thinks I haven't changed.

"Why aren't you eating?" Harry asked, coming down the dorm stairs.

Good question. I shot him a look.

"Whoa, sorry for asking," he joked and sat next to me.

"You know, you really should tell Hermione," Harry said.

"Tell her what?" I said automatically, and I then remembered that he knew. "Oh," I said "that. Well, I'm not going to."

"For Merlin's sake!" Harry cried out loud, but he quietened down when people come out of their dorms to see what the shout was for. "Just ask her!" he whispered.

"I can't!" I said, mortified, starting to wish I had never told Harry. "She likes George." I said quieter. I don't even know if Harry heard me.

END OF FLASHBACK

"What did he just say?" Fred said, and I could hear Harry laughing into his pillow. Stupid git.

"I _think_ he said that he thought _my_ date was the most beautiful woman he has _ever_ known, but I'm not quite sure." George said, and I went brick red. How could I have let that slip?

But... it was OK. So what, they knew I thought she was my goddess-friend?

"Did you say that, Ronniekins?" George asked, and I could hear Harry hitting his pillow.

"Yeah" I said, getting more confidence as I was talking. "Yeah, I did. And you know what?"

"What?" Fred, George and Harry asked.

"I don't care!" I said, grabbing the tux and heading to take a shower.

FLASHBACK – potions class

I hate potions. So, understandably, as soon as the bell rang, I threw all of my things together and ran out of the room, expecting Harry and Hermione to follow, but only Harry came. I saw she had spilt some gross-looking liquid, and I made to help her with it, but Snape practically hissed at me, so I went on to transfiguration.

I sat down in my place and looked at the board without really looking at it.

You've probably guessed what I'm thinking about. Hermione and that stupid ball.

In fact, there isn't much of a day when I don't spend it thinking about Hermione. But what was I going to do?

Talking of Hermione, where was she? I looked at the door, and it suddenly burst open. Hermione was last in for class – I was in a state of shock.

She was also blushing red like a tomato. Recently, only George had made her do that. So it must've been bloody George again, here to steal Mione's heart and save the day. Whoop-dee-do.

I tossed a note to Harry (who was sitting in the middle of us).

_Find out what George did. NOW!_

Harry laughed quietly, and whispered something to Hermione, who was still blushing. Hermione looked scandalised, and ignored Harry.

Great.

_No such luck, mate_, read the note he had thrown at me. When did I ever have luck?

END OF FLASHBACK

I pulled the tux on quite violently. It was now nearly after lunch. I had, of course, already eaten lunch.

I looked at myself in the mirror. To tell you the truth, I don't think I looked that bad. I just need to straiten my hair out a bit.

"Be thankful your hair goes strait," Harry said, coming out of the toilets with mopping wet hair. He started to shake his hair like a dog.

"Whoa, mind the tux!" I exclaimed.

"Why?" said Harry. "You thinking maybe Hermione and you gonna have a little thing?" he joked. I still don't think he can pull it off.

FLASHBACK – scene by fire

I looked down at my parchment as I saw George leave the common room. I scowled. Stupid chocolates. Like I hadn't thought of giving Mione chocolates.

Reading though my essay, I realised that I had made a complete shambles of things. I ripped it in half, and then in half again, and again and again. Then I threw the stupid pieces into the fireplace.

I glanced over to where Hermione and Harry were sitting. At least she gave Harry the chocolates. I smiled to myself. Then Hermione got up, and I looked back into the fire.

"What's up?" she said. I looked at Hermione. All I wanted to do was kiss her...

"Nuffink," I murmured. What was I honestly supposed to say? "You look very weird sitting on the floor there, Mione. I'll budge up and we can share."

I don't know where my boldness came from. And did I just let 'Mione' slip from my mouth.

She smiled at me, and we both tried to sit on the chair. We failed is about all I can say. I knew I wasn't trying because... if she didn't sit next to me, she could always sit...

She ended up sitting on my lap.

Not that I minded, of course.

I saw Hermione blush and I probably did, too. I saw Hermione move, and she slipped. I don't know how my reflexes got so good, but I caught her on her upper-arm and dragged her back onto my lap. I looked into her eyes, and I couldn't resist; I leant in to kiss her, when –

"Not too close to my date, eh, little bro?"

I'm going to bloody kill George!

I jumped up, and sent Hermione tumbling to the floor. George cast some charm so she didn't hurt herself. Stupid George.

"Thanks," I heard Hermione say grudgingly. She stood up, and I realised what I had nearly done – I had almost kissed Hermione! And she hadn't backed away in disgust! Result!

"Just wanted to give you this," George said, and he blew her a kiss.

Way to dampen my mood.

Hermione caught it and waved her hand slightly in thanks. Not for the first time that day, I nearly puked on my way up to the dorms.

END OF FLASHBACK

"We have another two hours of sitting here, doing nothing, you know," Harry reminded me.

"One hour, fifty-seven minutes," I said. This was going to be bo-ring.

"Well, I said I'd meet my date ten minutes before nine, so..."

Wait a minute; Harry never mentioned who he was going out with.

"Harry, who're you going with?" I asked, realising how stupid I must have been not to ask earlier.

"OK. It's –"

And that's chapter five!

Keep guessing who Ron's taking! I bet you can't guess! And... It's NOT Luna!

And review! Reviews are good!

autumnlover


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

... And if you have a spare moment, read my one-shot – 'I told her to keep her big fat mouth shut'. It's more of a long drabble then a one-sot, but it made me laugh! So read it (after this, of course!)

... and you will actually find soon out what Hermione's dress looked like – if you're actually bothered...

!"£$&()+

(Hermione's pov)

I looked like a Barbie doll. No, serious, I really did. I would have told Ginny, but she would have been like 'Barbie Doll?'

I mean, I didn't even know my eyelashes could be this thick!

But this doesn't mean I want to go. Because I still don't really want to go. But I _can_ think of good reason to go: Ron looking totally hot in a tux.

Merlin's Beard! Did I just say _hot_? I feel slightly sickened with myself. I'm Hermione: the stickler for punctuality, strait 'O' student. Not Hermione: spends life obsessing over guys. Besides, I'm not _obsessing_...

"Hermione, you look great!" Gin said. I smiled uncertainly. I looked like someone had drawn my face on. And Ginny had.

"I dunno," I said. And that's not something you hear me say that often.

"Well, you're not letting my brother down," Ginny said. I felt sickened with myself for the second time. "Besides, you need a nice evening out!"

"Gin, I already live in this castle. This isn't a night _out_," I said. I know I must have sounded stupid.

"Oh, shut up," she said good-naturedly.

An alarm bell rang.

"FIRE!" I yelled, grabbing my most valuable objects, and preparing to run.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled, and grabbed my arm. "For Merlin's sake, put Crookshanks and those things down, you have cat hair all over you now. This," she waved a disk with numbers on it, "was counting down until we have to go down and meet our dates."

Oh, she had to be kidding.

I straitened up, put my books back neatly, and brushed my remaining cat hair off.

"Well, let's go then!" Ginny exclaimed, and I was not as nearly as happy as her... maybe if I ate a puking pastel I could get out of there quicker?

What was I saying?

We walked down the steps and I could see people staring, and I could feel my cheeks going red.

"By the way, Gin," I whispered to her. "Congrats on your date." Gin blushed and she hugged Harry gracefully. I'm so happy those two got together (**A/N stuff Cho. Who likes her, anyway?**). I had kept my eyes on the floor, but when I looked up, hoping maybe to see Ron, I didn't see anyone I knew. Then George came down the stairs, and I can't say he didn't look good, because he did. But where was Ron?

"Hello my gorgeous date. Looking especially nice tonight," George said, handing me another daisy. I took it.

"Yeah," I said, still searching for Ron. "Good."

"If," George said, so close to me it made me shiver, "you're looking for my baby bro, then he's already gone down stairs."

"I wasn't _looking_ for him," I muttered, knowing it was no use. I accepted George's arm, then Harry and Ginny, and George and I went down to the entrance hall, waiting for the doors to open. I was getting fidgety, and George slipped his hand around my waist. Like that was going to calm me down.

"No fast dancing," I said quietly to George. "Merlin knows too well I can't dance." George laughed. Why did I feel so nervous? Ron only had another _date_. Would it be _that_ bad? I turned to Ginny and Harry to say something to them, but they had wasted no time...

"Doesn't it freak you out that your little sister is playing tonsil tennis with the Boy-who-lived?" I asked, laughing.

"Always will, Hermione, always will." I leant my head on him sympathetically.

"Oh, there he is!" George said. "And, whoa, look at his date!"

"What!" I said, snapping up immediately. Was it some extremely cute girl?

Harry resurfaced from the kiss for a long enough time to say "Oh, that's the girl who Ron took to the ball to show Hermione he was mature enough."

Maybe he said it to himself, but my heart leapt. He was doing this to _impress_ me? Then I smiled. Bring on the girl! I thought.

Why could George see him but I couldn't? Then I reminded myself that he was at least a foot taller than me. But it's not like it was hard to be taller than me.

Then I saw Ron's date. And I grinned at how Ron was steering her towards me. My heart filled up with emotion, and I realised it in my head: _he really had changed_. My eyes started to water, but George said:

"You'll ruin your makeup when Ron gets here."

I didn't even bother to correct him.

I don't believe Ron remembered from last _year_... it was so long ago. But he had.

Ron finally looked at me, and he went bright red. Did I make him do that? He was looking, as I predicted, totally hot in his tux.

"Thought you might like the new tux," George whispered in my ear, and again I didn't reply. Did George buy that for him? Why would he do that?

"Hi," I said to the pair of them.

"Hey, Mione, you look... absolutely beautiful," Ron said, and I blushed magenta. As if I wasn't blushing already...

"Thank you," I said. Then I realised he had a date again. And he thought I fancied George. "And you look great tonight, as well," I said to Ron's date, who was beaming at me. My head was yelling tell Ron how nice he looked...

"Thanks," she said. "I wasn't sure if this was my colour, though."

"It looks good," I said, still not believing it was her. Ron must really have matured... I kept thinking. Does this mean he might _like_ me? Don't talk crazy Hermione, I said to myself.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry 'bout that, Mione," (I smiled – that was the second time he had called me that in minutes!). "This is my date," Ron said. "Eloise Midgeon."

"Ron," Eloise nudged her date. "We sit near each other in ancient runes. I know her already."

"Yeah, I know her," I said, smiling at Ron's smile. He was so cute!

Some where McGonagall rang a bell. It was time.

I somehow felt more relaxed with Ron in my presence, and I was now looking forward to the ball.

George led me in and we sat on one of the tables near the middle. Harry and Ginny were sitting there, too, and Ron was staring at them with disgust.

"Did you know about this?" Ron demanded, as he sat down with Eloise. Fred and Angelina joined the table.

"No," I said, trying to keep my face strait. Poor Ron, he was always so overprotective of her. How sweet.

"Humph," Ron said, pulling forward the menu. I looked around at the beautifully decorated hall and smiled.

There were worse places I could be, I thought, thinking about Ron and his date.

He really had matured, he _had_ changed...

!"£$&()+

Yeah, I still can't get borders up, so that will have to do. Please tell me if you know. There will be Ron's pov, and then there will be the actual point of view, switching views, and that will be the end. There may be an epilogue, or maybe even a sequel. But I need your opinion, so tell me!

Review! Do it! Please...?

Ps. I'm on the look out for any R/Hr fluffy stories, however long or short. If you have one that you would like to be read, I'll be happy to read it. I love them!

Now review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Well, here it is, in Ron's pov. I thought it would be fun to write, so here goes nothing...

... ooh, I might do a chap form Harry's point of view. A good idea?

And like lilacbookstar, I'd like to know what part of the world you come from, so tell me when you review! I come from England.

And I'd just like to say, if you are reading this, and you like it, just say that you do. It'll only take 30 seconds. And id you _don't_ like it, then go read something else. Go on, shoo!

!"£$&()+

I looked at my clock. I'd better meet my date now. I said I'd meet Eloise in the entrance hall.

I smiled. I was so happy I asked Eloise. Not only was she quite pretty, but Mione would _know_ that I had matured; only last year I refused to go with her because her nose was crooked. Sure, it's not very strait now, and she's still got a bit of acne, but who cares? She's very sweet and lovely, and that's what counts.

Whoa, listen to me. I sound like a whole new person. Maybe I am.

"Are you going to tell me your date or not?" I asked Harry jokingly, but he looked a bit scared.

"Ha ha," he said.

"Well, it's not like you're taking Hermione, or my sister or anything, is it?"

"He he," Harry laughed weakly, and I couldn't see the joke. And he had gone a bit pale. "Sh-shouldn't you have met your date by now?" Harry said.

Uh-oh I needed to go now.

"Tell me!" I said, walking out the door.

"Eh," Harry said, redoing his tie.

Weird. It's not like he was taking anyone I knew very well. What was the big deal?

I spotted Eloise as soon as I entered the great hall. She was looking pretty cute in a black number. _Not as cute as Hermione would_, I said to myself. _Shut up, head!_

"Hi, Ron," she called out, and I rushed over to her. "You look nice."

Well, at least I wasn't utterly repulsive.

"Yeah, you look great, too," I said. I looked round. Where was Hermione?

Eloise and I started some small talk and I was still looking for Hermione over her shoulder. But the hall kept filling up and I couldn't see her even if I searched through the crowd; there were just so many people...

I laughed politely at one of her jokes. In this lighting, you really couldn't see any of her acne, and her nose looked perfect. I was actually really glad I took her. Maybe if I don't show Hermione that I've changed, at least I've shown myself how mature I could be.

I cricked my neck – was that George? That means Hermione must be here, somewhere...

"Hey, can I show you my friends?" I asked, and she nodded. I put my arm around her shoulder and steered her over to where Hermione should be, unless she moved. It felt... normal to touch Eloise. Why do I have to be nervous around Hermione?

"They're somewhere over here," I said, but I wasn't quite sure. "Um..."

"Sorry, but I don't know who you're looking for..." Eloise said, and I laughed.

"It's..." I said, but I cut myself off. Hermione was standing next to George in a bottle green dress, looking absolutely stunning. Her dress came in a wide 'V' and it hugged in her waist and clung on to her hips, showing everyone else what I already knew; that she was beautiful. The dress stopped just below her knees, and I could see her wobbling in her green stilettos.

"Hi," Hermione said to us, and I was completely lost for words. I mean, she was already beautiful, but she had excelled that tonight...

I thought I should tell her.

"Hey, Mione, you look... absolutely beautiful," I said, and she blushed pink. I knew I was blushing already...

"Thank you," she said. "And you look great tonight, as well," I don't believe I thought she was telling me for a minute!

"Thanks," Eloise said. "I wasn't sure if this was my colour, though."

Urgh, girl talk.

"It looks good," Hermione said, but she was looking at me as if seeing me in a whole new light. Had my date really made her see how much I've changed? Hermione was smiling at me in an odd way, and I got kind of sidetracked.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry 'bout that, Mione," I said, as I realised I hadn't introduced Eloise "This is my date," Ron said. "Eloise Midgeon."

"Ron," Eloise nudged me. "We sit near each other in ancient runes. I know her already."

Oh. How thick am I?

"Yeah, I know her," Hermione said, and I smiled.

Somewhere McGonagall rang a bell. It was time to go in.

Then I saw Harry and Ginny, and I involuntarily growled.

"What?" Eloise said.

"My sister," was all I managed to get out, whilst my best friend's tongue was down my little sister's throat! Was this his date? Why didn't he say? I could feel myself getting angry and I forced myself to calm down.

I walked into the hall with Eloise in my arms. I was going to be a good date, even if it did mean dancing... and trying to forget about my friend playing tonsil tennis with my sister.

I sat down on a table.

"Did you know about this?" I demanded Hermione and she smiled. I sat down and Fred and Ange shortly joined the table.

"No," Hermione said, smirking. She's lying! ... But she was so adorable, I only went:

"Humph."

Music came on, and I reminded myself that I would have to dance. But then I saw the menu appear (almost by magic) and I realised that I was hungry. And I couldn't dance on a full stomach, could I?

!"£$&()+

Well, there's Chapter 7. This is longer than I thought – it was supposed to be only three chapters. I guess having no actual plot line threw me off the scent. But anyway...

Review!

And then read my one-shot!

Go on, then!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Both the characters and the song in this, I mean.

Well, here's chapter 8! I hope if you're still reading this (I have over 25 alerts), then you are some of the few people that make me very, very happy. And the song in this, I actually know the words in German, and I know a certain someone out there does too. For everyone else's benefit, though, I will put them in, in English.

Now, I'm not going to waste you're reading time for much longer, but for long enough to ask you to read my one-shots and to maybe read my other finished stories! They're really good!

And a big shout-out to pure-blooded princess! You rock and you made my day! (And I haven't deleted your review. I actually don't know how...)

Now, let's get on with it...

!"£$&()+

_Hermione's pov_

"Do you want to dance?"

"Huh?" I said, slipping out of my gaze at Ron.

"That means yes!" George replied gleefully, and grabbed my hands and pulled me off of my chair. Ron looked at me and we smiled, and I knew I turned a magnificent shade of magenta.

Oh, great. It was a song that I knew; Dumbledore had chosen a mixture of wizarding and muggle songs. I strained my ears to listen to the song over the chat near us.

Well, he just had to pick this one to dance to, didn't he?

Not that I didn't like the song, of course. It was one of my favourites. And it was pretty quick too. I had _said_ that I didn't want to dance to fast songs. But I reluctantly let myself be dragged onto the floor.

_You think you lost your love,  
When I saw her yesterday.  
It's you she's thinking of  
And she told me what to say._

George twirled me in and out of his arms. I have to say, he was actually pretty good at this. I was very out of breath.

_She says she loves you  
And you know that can't be bad.  
Yes, she loves you  
And you know you should be glad._

At this point I was starting to think that the song was obvious even enough for Ron to realise it.

'_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah'_

George spun me on the spot, and I thought he had dropped me, but then he caught me, and we were dangerously close. Again. (**A/N: you know, that tango thingy when the guy holds the girl what's that called?)**

"See, this is the part where I'd kiss you," George said, grinning.

_'And with a love like that_

_you know you should be glad'_

"You wish," I said, wobbling a bit. Balancing on one leg was _hard_, even if someone _was_ holding you up.

"And you wish it was Ron!" George laughed, and I opened my mouth to find a witty reply, though admittedly I couldn't find one. But before I could say anything, he continued. "And I bet he comes over in... hmm... about five seconds."

_'Although it's up to you,  
I think it's only fair,  
Pride can hurt you, too,  
Apologize to her  
Because she loves you  
And you know that can't be bad.  
Yes, she loves you  
And you know you should be glad. Ooh!'_

"What makes you think that?" I said, but then I saw him move his lips closer to mine, and I realised what he was about to do. All that was running through my head was _if he kisses me, I'm going to kill him!_

Someone coughed loudly. Ron! George quickly bought me back up. I don't think I've seen Ron's ears any redder.

'_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah'_

"I was wondering if I could have this dance," Ron said, holding his hand out to me. I practically jumped off of George into Ron's arms

'_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah'_

"Of course," I said, and we danced to the finishing notes of the song. Thank Merlin the next one was slow. Neither I nor Ron pulled had apart from each other when the song changed.

"What about Eloise?" I asked. Had he just _discarded_ her? Would he discard _me_?

"Well, in short, she ditched me," Ron said. _What?_

"Pardon?" I said in my politest voice, trying not to jump up and down in glee.

Ron twirled me round slowly on the spot. He wasn't a bad dancer, either. Better than Harry could dance, I thought. But then what he and Ginny were doing could hardly be described as dancing...

"She said she fancied some other bloke, and he had just asked her to dance, so I told her to go and dance," Ron said, and I moved my hands form his waist to around his neck. I could see Eloise dancing with some brunette boy who I didn't know.

"That was nice of you," I said. And it really was. Even by Ron's standards, he had matured so much, it was a wonder why I hadn't just pounced onto him right then.

"Ron," I said, and he nodded slowly, as we turned to the music, which was a song I didn't recognise. "Why did you ask Eloise out?"

He took a deep breath.

"I, er... because... I – I wanted you to know how much I had, er, that I'm, um, changed," he finished meekly, now not looking at me in the eyes.

"I know," I said, and we danced closer. Ron's eyes opened.

"You do?" He said, and his dancing fell a bit out of time.

"Yes, I did," I said unhelpfully, trying to avoid his feet, which came close to stepping on mine a few times.

"Oh."

I put my head on his shoulder and we danced till the song ended. When it finished, however, I expected him to just go, but he didn't let go.

Then I realised something.

"Ron, we must look really stupid," I said.

"Why?" he murmured, and he sounded rather panicky.

"Because this song is more upbeat then the last." And it was. Not too upbeat, but more lively.

"Oh, OK," he said, and I moved my head up from his chest (rather unwillingly, I must say), and we danced more (what's the word) _bouncily_, but we managed to still be only centimetres apart.

"Hermione," Ron said, and he sounded serious. So serious, in fact, that I took a step back in alarm to look at his face.

"Yes," I said, trying to read his mind. What was bugging him?

"Do – do you fancy George?" he said, and it almost made me laugh. Perhaps he saw the look of relief on my face, because he looked at me funnily.

"No," I said, smiling at him. His expression was still unreadable.

"Are – are you sure?"

"Yes," I said, and he looked at my eyes again. "But I do fancy someone else." I said, daringly, already half-regretting it. I could feel my heart trying to leap out of my chest.

"You – you do?" Ron said, and I could see he looked a bit hopeful, and then he looked worried. "Who?"

"I think you know who," I said, as I leant on my tip-toe and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I think I do," he said, and he pulled me in for a full scale kiss.

!"£$&()+

Well, what do you think? Never fear, it's not the end – I'm going to do a chapter in Ron's pov, whether or not you want one! Ooh, I'm so glad I've nearly finished! Yay! And they kissed! Dopple (double. Couldn't resist) yay!

Look out for the next chap, as per usual, and there might be a sequel...

Review!

Autumnlover

Ps. Lilacbookstar, der zweite Breif ist _on the way_!

Pps. How on earth do you delete reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

The one, the only, Chapter 9.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, actually, I have clothes and a house and stuff, but you know what I mean. And I don't own the song either.

Well, it's been a long road, folks. Thanks to everyone for reviewing and I have to say, I might even do an epilogue. I don't know yet. Tell me if you want one. Heck, there might even be a sequel! If I did do one, it would be irregular updates, as I'm now back to my full-time-education (blah blah blah).

So here's the last chap in _Ron's_ pov. Enjoy, and watch out for the epilogue!

Apology: The songs for this chapter may not match up to the last chapter. It's not a life or death thing...

!"£$&()+

_Ron's pov_

"Do you want to dance?"

What did he just say? My head was screaming _don't dance_, but I took a rather large gulp of Butterbeer.

"Huh?" Hermione said, and she looked at me funnily.

"That means yes!" George replied gleefully, and grabbed my Hermione. I forced a smile and I actually (inwardly) laughed at her awkwardness. She caught my eye, and I didn't know my face could be any redder.

I listened out for the song. This was a joke. I had only heard it before when Hermione sung it once. By the _Bugs_, or something.

_You think you lost your love,_

_  
When I saw her yesterday._

_  
It's you she's thinking of_

_  
And she told me what to say._

I watched Hermione as she danced. Damn, George was a good dancer.

_She says she loves you_

_  
And you know that can't be bad._

_  
Yes, she loves you_

_  
And you know you should be glad. Ooh!_

I have to admit I didn't really hear what Eloise was saying. And I'll also own up to staring at Hermione.

Eloise grabbed my arm.

"You will never guess what just happened," she gushed quietly, and she nudged her head to a brunette. "This guy just asked me to dance." She said, then realised what she had said. Her face twisted into a face of apology. "I am so, _so_ sorry." She said, and she really meant it Then I realised why she was saying it.

I could hear the song overhead.

'_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah'_

What an odd song, eh?

"Go on, dance with this guy," I said to Eloise. And I meant it. She obviously fancied him.

"Thanks," she said, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then she dropped her voice. "Ask Hermione for a dance."

I spluttered for a while, then I realised she probably saw me staring at her for the past 2 hours.

"I've seen you gazing, you know," Eloise said, grinning now.

"Go dance before I change my mind," I said, and she scampered off to the dance floor.

George twirled Hermione and caught her in the pose. Merlin's beard, they were millimetres apart! I saw him murmur some thing.

Great, they were going to kiss.

_And now it's up to you,_

_  
I think it's only fair,_

_  
Pride can hurt you, too,_

_  
Apologize to her_

I saw Hermione wobble and I laughed to myself (everyone else on the table was dancing. Or what Harry and Ginny _thought_ was dancing...)

Man, I wanted to know what they were saying.

_Because she loves you_

_  
And you know that can't be bad._

_  
Yes, she loves you_

_  
And you know you should be glad. Ooh!_

Oh. My. God. He's leaning into her... they're actually going to kiss...

Not if I can bloody help it.

I was up in a flash and when I got to them I coughed loudly

'_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah'_

What an ironic song. Geez, what was Dumbledore trying to do, _dissect_ my torn heart?

"I was wondering if I could have this dance," I said, thankful I didn't stutter. That was the last thing I needed right now. Hermione practically jumped onto me, and we danced.

'_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah'_

Thank Merlin the next song was slow.

"What about Eloise?" She asked. I gulped nervously.

"Well, in short, she ditched me," I said. I tried not to make a big deal out of it, honest!

"Pardon?" She said. I didn't answer at first; I just twirled her around on the spot. I hope I'm a good dancer. Not as good as _bloody_ George...

"She said she fancied some other bloke, and he had just asked her to dance, so I told her to go and dance," I said, and she moved my hands from my waist to around my neck. Merlin's Beard! She certainly knew how to keep me on my toes.

"That was nice of you," She said. Was she taking the Mickey?

"Ron," She said, and I nodded slowly, as we turned to the music. "Why did you ask Eloise out?"

I did not see that coming. I felt my self get all hot and nervous and I took a deep breath. _Just tell her you idiot_!

"I, er... because... I – I wanted you to know how much I had, er, that I'm, um, changed," I finished. Sure, I stuttered, but I said it. I was very determined not to look at Hermione.

"I know," she said, and we danced closer. I peeked my eyes open.

"You do?" I said, not quite knowing of this was a good thing.

"Yes, I did,"

"Oh." I said, not knowing what to say. What are you supposed to say to that? I fancy you?

Then suddenly, she puts her head on my shoulder and we danced till the song ended. When it finished, however, I expected her to just go, but she didn't.

_Just tell her_!

"Ron, we must look really stupid," she said. What? As a couple, does she mean? Oh, I know her liking me is way too good to be true...

"Why?" I murmured, feeling like I should say something.

"Because this song is more upbeat then the last." And it was. But I can't dance _quickly_...

"Oh, OK," I said, and she moved her head up off of my chest. Did she have to?

I marvelled how we still managed to stay so close thought we were dancing more energetically.

Then I looked at her, and I knew I had to ask her.

"Hermione," I said, and I know I sounded serious. She even took a step back. Great. She thought I was a freak.

"Yes," she said, looking at me like I was a hard piece of homework.

"Do – do you fancy George?" I said, and she nearly burst out laughing. What was so funny? Was I not serious enough?

"No," she said, smiling at him. Eh?

Did she just say no? I can't help it – I had to double check.

"Are – are you sure?" I said.

"Yes," she said, and I looked at my eyes again. "But I do fancy someone else." She said, and my heart raced.

"You – you do?" I said, and for a second I was so happy... but then I realised it could be anyone...

"Who?" I asked, then immediately worried some more.

"I think you know who," she said, and she leant on her tip-toe and kissed me chastely on the lips.

Merlin's Beard!

"I think I do," I said, and with a final smile at her I understood; she liked me. I kissed her passionately on the lips. Man, I could get used to that.

!"£$&())+

Well, that's it. Flames and all, tell me what you think!

Like I said earlier, there might be an epilogue, or maybe a chapter in Harry or Ginny's pov. You tell me and I'll write it (when I get a spare moment, mind you).

Now, go read my other stories, go on!

autumnlover


End file.
